1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handling trolley for transporting goods and more particularly a trolley of the type generally used in self service supermarkets.
It is known that trolleys of this type generally comprise a metal basket of latticed structure which is fixed firmly to a base mounted on wheels, said basket being provided with a transverse handle for moving the trolley.
These trollies are generally heavy and expensive because of the amount of metal used for manufacturing the basket. Furthermore, because the basket is inseparable from its base and is in any case the inalienable property of the supermarket, it is necessary to transfer the goods either into bags distributed or bought, or directly into the trunk of the customer's car. In both cases, such transfer forms a time wasting operation often detrimental to the goods. Moreover, the supply of free bags to the customers necessarily increases the cost of the goods.
This is why, in the past a certain number of types of trollies have already been proposed which overcome these drawbacks because they comprise means for hooking on removable baskets or bags, which may then be separated from the trolley and taken away by the customer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thus from the patent FR No. 1 163 199 a trolley is known comprising a platform mounted on wheels, two lateral slanting uprights and having a series of superimposed hooks able to receive stepped baskets. All the elements of this trolley are made from metal tubes welded together, which confer on the trolley an unesthetic and solid appearance. Moreover, because of the amount of material used, such a trolley is heavy and of a high cost price.
The patent PCT No. 84 00940 relates to a handling trolley which comprises, above a wheeled base, a container having means for hooking the handles of removable bags. The container is not removable, so that the trolley even empty is heavy and relatively space consuming.
From the patent DE No. 2 557 976, a trolley is known of the pushchair type comprising two rectangular frames hinged together substantially at the middle of their slanting uprights and which comprise on these uprights hooks for hanging a bag. This latter has a parallelepipedic shape and comprises, at the upper edge of each of its two longitudinal sides, two straps welded by their ends to the wall of the bag so as to form tubular passages. Two gripping rods are introduced through said passages and their bare portions between the straps serve for gripping by the hands of the user. Such a trolley is much less heavy and space consuming than the preceding ones, but it is relatively fragile and can therefore transport only one bag of small weight. In addition, such a trolley cannot be placed at the disposal of the customers in supermarkets, but it is more suitable to be the personal property of each customer.
The patents GB No. 2 116 940 and CN No. 1 124 275 each relate to a trolley having a fixed metal basket in which may be placed one or more removable baskets, but because the fixed basket cannot be removed, these trollies are relatively heavy and cumbersome.